verguenza
by aleccullen
Summary: hola! aqui les voy adejar de mi parte como navidad el siguiente capitulo los que querian verloo muchas gracias y espero que les guste la continuación... hasta luego y entren a dejarme su comentario en Yahoo Respuestas! dejen reviow


**VERGÜENZA **

A veces pensaba que era un monstruo, pero un monstruo de verdad al comportarme de esa manera con mi padre, y sabía que era una egoísta la más egoísta en este mundo, sentía que en mi fueron interno me gritaban y me decía la buena que _no te comportes así!, _pero la mala me decía _quien en este mundo es tan bueno, todos somos egoísta, uno más uno meno; no importa!_ No claro todos somos egoístas pero no como yo era un monstruo egoísta y no tenia por que hacer sufrir así a mi padre, yo lo amaba y no podía hacerle esto, me deslicé parándome de mi cama, derramando todavía una lagrima por mi mejilla, había dormido no se cuanto tiempo después de llorar, por aquel problema. Me levante con pasos cortos hacia la puerta y gire la perilla y sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo, al ver a mi padre parado con rostro serio y tranquilo, me daba tanto miedo al verlo a los ojos porque me moría del miedo y la vergüenza, sentía que mis piernas empezaban a temblar aunque eso resultaba imposible y sentía que mi corazón latía aun más lento de lo normal.

-hola –dijo por fin de un largo segundo para mí.- ¿podemos hablar?

-si, por supuesto.-dije dando un paso hacia atrás para darle el paso para que entrara, suspiro y entro y se sentó en la silla que tenia a un lado de mi cama, yo me deslice en mi cama sentándome frente a él. Nos miramos por cuatro segundos. Tal vez quería leer mis pensamientos, dentro de mi cerebro no había más que una palabra que decía "_vergüenza"._

-Quería…-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, mi padre bufo reteniendo una sonrisa, pero no lo logro del todo.

- papá te pido una disculpa, por ser tan necia, se lo que significa para ti… yo… no quería -hice una mueca y Edward arrugo la frente como si le dolería algo.- perdóname.- me interrumpió.

-No tienes que disculparte hija, yo tuve la culpa, no debí comportarme tan egoísta.-ahora él pensaba que era el egoísta cuando era yo quien les hacía daño con mis necedades. Mi padre se percato de mi pensamiento.- No Nisie, estás equivocada. Tú no eres egoísta, solo eres una adolescente recién nacida, que empieza abrir los ojos al mundo, solo eso hija y eso es normal; perdón por hacerte esa escena.

- yo nada tengo nada que perdonarte papá, pase lo que pase estas perdonado.

-y quiero decirte que ya entendí lo que me dijiste.-mormuro, sabia que le costaba mucho pero eso me hacia muy feliz que mi papá, quisiera cambiar ante esa situación.-yo solo quiero que seas la persona mas feliz de tierra.

-eso quiere decir, que estas de acuerdo conmigo.- estaba tan feliz que no pude retener una sonrisa; era un tema que a él le costaba pero a mi me hacia muy feliz.-gracias papá por ser tan comprensivo.

-recuerda que lo que te haga feliz a mi también. Y la verdad no sé porque te sientes como un monstruo, si tú eres la más pura y dulce niña que eh conocido en mi larga vida. Y por lo sucedido, sabes que no hay nada de lo que me tengas que pedir perdón eres mi hija y siempre estas libre de culpa.-esbozo su sonrisa tan angelical y no pude contener mi risa.

-gracias papá te quiero.- estire mi mano derecha y le acaricie la mejilla, cerró los ojos, era por mi cálida mano al contacto de su pálida y fría piel. Mire por encima de su cabeza por puro instinto y vi que eran ocho en punto y tenía una cita a las siente en cuarto, se me había olvidado por completo que tenía que ver a Jacob, abrió los ojos al leer mi mente, me volví para verlo.

-ve. Y no llegues muy tarde.- le sonreí y me levante de golpe y lo agarre con mis dos manos su rostro y le di un beso en la frente, se lo merecía era_ el mejor padre del mundo_, Edward sonrió.- anda, te amo mi Nisie.

-yo también te amo papi.- jale la puerta y Salí deprisa, pasando al lado de mi madre sin mirarla, y regresando a darle un beso en la frente y alejándome de ella al instante con mi rapidez que tenia heredada de mi papá agarrando mi chaqueta del perchero.

-¿a dónde con tanta prisa?- dijo mamá volviéndose hacia mí con su bellísima sonrisa.

-con Jacob quede de verme con él.-dije rápidamente.

-me lo saludas y los muchachos también a… y a Billy.-agregando mi madre se llevaba de maravilla con los demás miembros de la manada de mi novio, siempre mandaba saludos ya era de costumbre.

-sí, mami te quiero, no regreso tarde. Me dirigí hacia la puerta con mucha rapidez, saliendo corriendo a los arbustos, no tenía ganas de perder más tiempo yendo en mi coche Kia Soul que me había comprado mi papá mi cumple años pasado cuando todavía se notaba mi crecimiento, junto con mi papeleo para poder ir a la escuela por fin. Aunque mi coche me gustaba, claro era muy rápido y único aquí en Forks que a mis compañeros siempre los encontraba mirándolo de muy cerca mi coche. Pero quería despejarme un poco y correr y llegaría un poco más rápido así. Tal vez si hubiera nacido en otra situación, hubiera pensado que era ridículo vivir en un mundo con vampiros y hombres lobo. Pero me alegro que la vida me haya dado un premio infinitamente hermoso tal vez en otra vida había tenido una pésima suerte, pero ¿había existido en otra vida de verdad?, mi papá decía que eran solo cosas mías que como una persona tan linda y perfecta con una belleza sobre natural iba existir con una vida humana, bueno aunque yo era mitad humana pero eso no quitaba el otro lado vampiro de mi padre, tan relajante y aunque mi madre lo es cuando nací aun no lo era, me encantaba sentir la brisa, el pulso de la sangre de los animales tomando agua en el río, oír tropezar el agua en las rocas y oír a los pájaros cantar, que hasta me daban ganas de unirme a su canto, era tan precioso tenerlo todo en la vida, segura que era la mas afortuna en el mundo. Cuando me acercaba a la casa de Jake oí a Quil Salir de la casa caminando de espaldas hacía mí. Salí detrás de los árboles que rodeaban aquella casa pequeña y acogedora camine con sigilo hasta donde se encontraba Quil todavía volteado.

-hola.-le dije con voz suave tocándole el hombro.

¡Maldición!-saltando y volviéndose hacia mí con rostro asustado.

-Lo siento, de verdad no pensé que estuvieras tan despistado hoy.- carcajeándome de la cara de Quil.

-¿qué? -pregunto con un poco de enojo, abriendo los ojos.

-te viste tan gracioso.-le dije cuando tuve un pequeño respiro continuando con mi risa.

-que bien que te divierta pequeña Nessie. –dijo burlándose de mí porque sabía que no me gustaba que me digiera "pequeña", porque ya no lo era. Puse cara seria tan rápido que ahora él se hecho a reír.

-Hay, Quil. Me das pena ajena, trata de arreglar tu risa y más en el comienzo resulta muy incómoda y chillante.-hizo caso omiso a mi fatal venganza.

- enserio, entonces dime tu Renesmee la de risa musical, ¿se escucha bien así?- y se carcajeo como esos comerciales de televisión anunciando a santa Claus.- Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo….- me resulto difícil no reírme ante su chiste era tan divertido como Jake, continúe criticándolo.

-así, pero hazlo un poquito mejor...- seguí riendo con él, de reojo vi a una chica de estatura media, delgada su piel canela contrastaba con su pelo negro colgando hasta la mitad de su espalda, su nariz media recta quedaba con sus labios delgados, era linda, salía del interior de la casa de Jake, ¿Quién era?, Yo no la conocía…, perdí mi risa de inmediato, Quil al percibir mi desagrado hacia la chica y hizo un mohín rascándose la cabeza.

-a mi ni me preguntes, yo ni la conozco, Pero al parecer le gusta...-se detuvo antes de decir su nombre, lo dijo tan rápido que lo hizo sin pensarlo sabia que eso no me gustaría oírlo, enseguida se disculpo por la metida de pata.- perdón.- Jacob parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia aun ni ella y aunque lo notara no sabía quién era. Creo.

-¿Quién será?-pregunte en susurros y con curiosidad pero con un poco de enojo en mis ojos entrecerrados, queriendo voltear a ver a Quil pero no podía porque miraba a esa chica que reía con Jacob y el tan quitado de la pena que le pasaba su brazo por el hombro.-sabes, ni me lo digas dile a Jacob que… No mejor ni le digas que vine, por favor.

-Está bien.- contesto en un susurro, como yo había hablado sabía que si lo hacía porque no quería que nos escuchara hablar, no quiera interrumpir la plática tan divertida que tenían.

Di media vuelta, y me aleje caminando a paso rápido y escuche a Jacob.

-yo también me la pase muy bien, gracias...

No necesitaba verlo para darme cuenta que lo decía muy enserio, se miraba que a él también le gustaba y por un momento. Me adentre al bosque oscuro, pero eso no impedía que no mirara, corrí con más fuerza de lo normal hasta que me di cuenta que estaba en el centro del bosque y me detuve a pensar a donde quería ir, la verdad me sentía muy triste y quería quedarme ahí sentada arriba de un árbol, por fin me decidí y lo hice. estuve sentada ahí hasta que vi que el cielo se ponía más obscuro y la noche más fría, llore claro estaba llorando, no podía entender porque Jacob había cambiado de parecer hasta hace unos días intento darme un beso, no me lo dio, tal vez fue porque se percato que me iba a ser daño si lo hacía. Tal vez él me quería pero solo como una gran amiga y solo eso, tal vez yo me había hecho ilusiones, si así era yo me las había hecho sin que él me diera alas, yo fui la única culpable, ¿pero porque ella y no yo? A la mejor ella era más bonita por dentro que yo, tenia mas buenos sentimientos, simpática, amable, divertida y no era egoísta. Estaba tan entrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien venía a unos cuantos kilómetros, no era nadie de la manada. Debía de ser de mi familia. Pero… Alice, percibí su olor, era ella quien más podía saber donde estaba, ella siempre era mi salvación, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con alguien que me escuchara.

Me deslice con movimiento rápido al suelo en cuanto vi a mi tía Alice a unos cuantos metros, la abrase con fuerza, sabia que ella sabia parte de lo que me había pasado algo. Por la forma en que me puse a llorar en su hombro.

-Nessie, ¿qué paso?- pregunto cuando todavía me abrasaba de ella, me aparte para hablar.

-Jake… Jake no me quiere.- dije llorando y sollozando.

-Renesmee… ¿estás segura?- había una nota de duda en su voz, que me sorprendió.

-tú sabes algo Alice.-dije tratando de dejar de llorar.

-eh… no, en absoluto. No estés triste vamos a casa, haya me cuentas.-yo no quería ir a casa de mis papás sabia que ahí estaba la persona que en un segundo se iba a enterar de todo y mi mamá que era la persona en la que también confiaba pero ella se daría cuenta si llegaba con otra cosa en la cabeza como quiera y mi papá me iba obligar a soltarlo.

-No, a mi casa no.- mi tía se dio cuento la razón por la que no quería ir a mi casa.

-No, no vamos a tu casa vamos a la mía.- la casa de los abuelos era muy grande con paredes de vidrio aunque estaba muy grande era muy acogedora, Me tomo de la mano y corrimos a nuestra velocidad, lo único que quería era llegar a casa con mi tía Rose, quería verla, que me abrazara y me consolara y contarles lo que me había sucedido. Pero tenía que hablar con mi mamá, ella tenía que saber también no estaba bien que se lo ocultara y además no sabía qué hora eran ya, y tenía que llamarlos para decirles que estaba en casa de la familia, y mi papá no pensara que aun estaba con… me dolía pronuncia su nombre ya era algo en lo mas profundo de mi estomago que no me dejaba respirar, algo tan fuerte que tuve que detenerme, pero no iba permitirme hacerme daño de ese modo, no quería que mi tía me viera sufrir de esa manera, no.

-habla con mis papá diles que estoy bien y que estoy con ustedes ahora. Y que me quedare en casa a dormir, por favor tía...- murmuré en un susurro pero yo sabía que ella me había escuchado perfecto.

-ya lo hice.-contesto volviéndose hacia mi.- y ya ella sabrá que hacer con Edward, quiere verte. Ya no llores Ness.-siguió viendo hacia al frente, pero sabía que quería decir algo mas, porque se volvió haciendo gesto agrio y moviendo los labios.

-Gracias.-conteste en un susurro

Ya nos acercábamos a la casa Cullen, y vi a mi tía Rose parada dando zancadas en la entrada. A mi tía no lo gustaba muy bien Jacob y debía de suponerme que estaría furiosa por que no dudaba que Alice ya le haya adelantado algo. Me pare en el ultimo helecho y me acerque corriendo a paso humano lanzándome sobre ella abrazándola por los hombros y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo sollozando y antes de cerrar los ojos, me percate que mi tío emmett estaba parado en la puerta serio, una parte dentro de mi cerebro aun pudo darse cuenta que su gesto no era normal y que no estaba nada feliz con lo que me pasaba.

-¿Qué te hizo ese perro imbecil?-como lo sospechaba estaba furiosa.-cuéntanos.- susurro apartándome de ella y poniendo su mano suave y fría en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos y vi que mi tío Jazz estaba atrás de Rose, me di cuenta que no estaba muy lejos porque cuando llegue me sentí diferente un poco mas tranquila hasta que deje de sollozar, me miraba con el ceño fruncido y su miraba notaba un poco de tristeza, talvez a el le afectaba. Mi tía Rose me paso su brazo por el hombro y camino hacia el interior de la casa; la seguí. La casa estaba tranquila y me percate que mis abuelos no se encontraba porque hubieran estado ahí, pero me suponía habían salido de caza fuera de la ciudad. Me deje caer en el sillón blanco que estaba en la gran sala. Les conté lo que había sucedido tal y como sucedió, ahorrándome lo de Quil.

-llegue a casa de Jacob.- murmuré y su nombre salio en susurró.- y estaba muy feliz… con una muchacha muy linda, sonriendo sin darse cuenta que estaba ahí, y a ella. No la conozco.

Me sentí muy tranquila al decirlo, mi tío a de ver estado usando toda su fuerza porque en mi interior tenia un gran sentimiento. Lo dije con mirada ausente recordando lo que había sucedido. Mire a mi tía Alice que se encontraba sentada a mi derecha y Rose que estaba en el otro lado. Las tome a cada una con mi mano mostrándoles lo que sucedió. Emmett se movió con paso veloz y se puso en culequillas enfrente de mí y me tomo de la mejilla. Al igual que Jasper, me tomo del hombro. Les mostré todo lo que sucedió.

-Maldito perro hipócrita.- dijo Rosalie con un gruñido. Me solaron, seguí mi mirada en cada uno de sus rostro y si; igual que Rose pero ellos se ahorraron las palabras.- Deja que lo veo y me va conocer ese perro.

-solo… Quiero ir a mi cuarto ¿puedo?-dije parándome y mirándolos a cada uno.

-claro. Ve pero prométeme que ya no vas a estar triste.- murmuró Jasper – ya no voy a controlarte. Así que estate tranquila ¿está bien?

-Si.- suspire.- lo prometo, y cuando llegue mamá que suba.

No tenia ganas de subir las escaleras, así que camine y me agarre del agarra manos y me abalance brincando hasta el ultimo escalón del segundo piso, camine por el vestíbulo de la derecha, mi recamara estaba al lado de la de mi papá cuando aun vivía aquí, todavía seguía siendo de él pero ahora la compartía con mamá. Abrí la puerta, yéndome derecho al closet a buscar una pijama, agarre la primera que encontré me vestí y me deslice en la cama. Tome el control de las cortinillas y abriéndolas completamente. Era tan obscura esa noche como mi vida ahora, no había estrellas que la iluminara, no estaba Jacob para que me iluminara con su gran sonrisa. No sabia que iba a decirle a papá, no podía quedarme aquí todo el tiempo y si lo hacia el vendría a visitarme. Tenia que decírselo él tenía derecho como mamá, tenia que ir a casa y tratar de no hacer esto mas complicado y no hacerlo un secreto para mi padre.

-¡Nessie! – me llamo mi madre en el primer piso. Me senté. Y mi madre abrió la puerta y se abalanzo sobre mi dándome un abrazo, no paso mucho para empezar a sollozar de nuevo y sentí mis lagrimas derramarse rápidamente como cascadas por mis mejillas cayendo en las sabanas verde agua humedeciéndole la blusa a mi madre también. Llore con tanto sentimiento que siento que lo estaba guardando para mamá.

-¿Qué paso, mi amor?- me susurro mi madre en el oído, no quería separarme de ella quería abrazarla y que consolara, deslice la mano que estaba aferrada a su hombro y le tome la mejilla, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos sin dejar de llorar, Mostrándole con todo detalle lo que había pasado – oh! Renesmee… cariño. Te comprendo. –me aparte de ella y sostuvo mi rostro en sus manos a unos cuantos metros del suyo.

-lo amas ¿verdad?, para que pregunto seguro que lo amas. Tienes que estar sintiendo algo por él.-hizo una pausa.- tanto tiempo juntos… Me duele tanto que estés pasando por esto cariño. Pero aun así estoy convencida que debe haber una explicación.

-No, no quiero que se excuse. ¿Quien soy yo para pedirle una explicación? él tiene derecho a enamorase de la que el quiera, y creo que fue buena hora que me diera cuenta, de lo que realmente siente. Me di cuenta que no me quiere a mi y fue lo mejor que pudo a ver pasado.- susurre mirando las sabanas sin mirarla a los ojos, por fin me decidí a mirarla después de unos segundos. Me miraba frunciendo el ceño y en sus pupilas doradas mostraban tristeza.

-Lo siento tanto.- susurro meneando la cabeza, sus pupilas se miraban dilatadas, estaba llorando.

-No quiero verlo. No tengo las fuerzas para mirarlo. – mormure arrugando la frente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Quise cambiar de tema, me dolía tanto que mamá sufriera por mi culpa, me sentía verdaderamente culpable.- Pero tengo que ir a casa mamá, tengo que hablar con papá, el también tiene derecho a saberlo.

-entonces vamos.- me tomo de la mano parándome rápidamente, me miro de los pies a la cabeza mirando que traía pijama.- te espero abajo.

Sabía que se refería a que me cambiara de ropa. Ahora me tome un poco mas de tiempo para pensar en lo que iba hacer al llegar a casa. Y escoger un cambio decente y arreglarme para ir a casa a hablar con mi padre. Me puse un vestido verde limón de satín con tirantes hasta arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos negros de piso con un moño en la parte de arriba que no me agradaba muy bien. Mi pelo cobrizo y rizado lo adorne con un moño negro que combinaba perfecto con mis zapatos y me puse un anillo de piedra grande del color de mi vestido. Tome mi celular que lo había dejado en el abrigo que traía, llevándomelo en la mano porque no traía bolsillo, hacia frío pero no tenia así que no me moleste en buscar uno. Salí del closet, tome el control de las cortinillas de la mesita de noche y las empecé a cerrar. Me dirigía la puerta ya más tranquila seguro que mi tío Jasper me tenía controlada pero aun así ya estaba mejor, pero

no del todo. Corrí con paso humano por el vestíbulo y las escaleras. Todos estaba sentados en la sala platicando, el primero que voltio fue mi tío Emmett y chiflo y me sonrío y parándose rápidamente y parándose a unos metros de mi, yo también le sonreí, era imposible no hacerlo con él.

-¡¡sexy!! ¿A dónde preciosa? – sonriendo camino lentamente, poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y después tomándome de la cintura del lado derecho y deslizando su mano al otro lado y pasando su otro brazo por el otro lado abrazándome la cintura quedando él detrás finalizando con un beso cariñoso en la mejilla, sonriendo aun – que idiota es.

Mi tío me soltó por fin para incorporándose con Rosalie que ya estaba parada como todos los demás.

-eres mucho para él, se vería como hueso en olla grande.- murmuro mi tía Rose, sonriendo y viéndome de arriba para abajo.

-ven, toda una Cullen. Linda y con sentido de la moda.- Alice me inspeccionaba una y otra vez, con una sonrisa.

-tengo que admitir…- musito Rosalie haciendo un mohín, mirándome todavía de pies a cabeza.- eres….-suspiro – mas hermosa que yo. – me miro a los ojos haciendo cara de envidia y quitándola enseguida con una risotada, que le salía como de ángel, decía mi madre que era tan bella que cualquiera mirada humana que la mirara se le bajaba el auto estima enseguida.

-no es verdad. Tú eres tan… tan perfecta.

-pero no como tu.-mormuro mi tía, negando también con la cabeza. Le sonreí con cariño.-Gracias tía.

-Si que supieron hacerla.- dijo mi tío emmett, mirando a mi mamá que estaba sonriendo por los comentarios que me hacían, moviendo la cabeza de desagrado pero sonriéndole. Yo rompí a reír por la cara de mi mamá ante el comentario de mi tío, el también lo hizo.

-Vamos, ya es tarde Ness… Edward no a de estar esperando. Y no dudo que este pensando en venir ya a ver que pasa. Andando.- mormuro.

-una cosa, Renesmee.- hablo Jasper ahora con rostro divertido, y levantando un dedo y moviéndolo.-la inmortalidad del cangrejo.- sonreímos los dos, me di la vuelta asintiendo y después mormuro.- y luces hermosa.

-gracias.- dije aunque ya iba en la entrada sabia que me había escuchado y sabia a que se refería con la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Que me pusiera a pensar para que mi papá no se diera cuenta de lo sucedido si es que aun no quería contárselo.

Corrimos mamá y yo, entre la noche y los árboles que se miraba obscuros sin nada de luz para vista débil, pero nosotras todavía podíamos mirar a la perfección. Cuando llegamos a un limite que sabia que mi papá podía empezar a leer mis pensamiento empecé a recordar lo que dijo mi tío y comencé a pensarlo, no me costaba trabajo pensar en eso, era simple y era tan fácil saber lo de la inmortalidad del cangrejo que me hacia reír. Mejor decidí por interesarme a traducir una canción del portugués al español y después del español al ingles a ver como quedaba mejor. Cuando llegamos a casa, como lo había pensado mi papá estaba monitoreando mis pensamientos.

- queda mejor en ingles. Y te ves radiante.- se rió, se volvió para besar a mamá con mucho cariño, tomándola por la cintura. Y creí que ya era hora.

-_Quiero hablar contigo papá. _**– ** dije con mi mente, volviéndose hacia mi dejando de besar a mi mamá, odiaba interrumpirlos cuando estaban muy cariñosos pero ya no quería aguantarme más.

-¿de que? Pregunto con curiosidad pero aun no le dejaba ver en mis pensamientos.

- bueno yo me voy a hacerte algo de cenar.- dijo mi madre y yéndose sin mirar a mi papá. Edward se volvía hacia ella a ver si le sacaba algo pero no paso nada. Solo se fue sin decirle nada. Entre a mi cuarto. No necesitaba decirle que me digiera.

Cerró la puerta tras dél. Y me senté lentamente en mi cama.

-Renesmee, no me gusta el suspenso. Y deja de pensar…- vio que empecé a llorar y a soltar todo lo que paso. Cruzo de dos zancadas la habitación hasta mis pies y se sentó en culequillas y me tomo las manos. Se me quedo mirando sin hablar hasta que lo vio todo.-lo siento… no pensé que fuera a suceder eso. Pensé que iba hacer diferente.- mormuro como hablando para si mismo.- no se que decirte…

- no, no tienes que decirme nada, se que tu me lo decías porque ya sabias que el no sentía nada por mi, y no culpo porque no me lo hayas dicho, se que no me querías hacer da lo comprendo papá. Y no digas que lo sientes, se que fue para no hacerme daño. Pero ahora ya lo se y no me tuviste que decir tu, el se encargo de dejar todo claro.

-Ness… lo siento machismo por ti… no me gusta verte sufrir de esa manera hija.

-lo sé y se que tu no me querías hacer daño, y gracias papá. Y no lo sientas yo me encargue de hacer esto en mi mente y creer que él si me quería. Y no te preocupes ya no voy a llorar, no vale la pena. De verdad.

-me gustaría que lo hicieras, no me gusta verte así.- mormuro con haciendo un mohín. Mamá toco la puerta y la abrió despacio.- ¿se puede? Pregunto a hurtadillas en la puerta.

Claro, amor.- dijo mi padre alargando el brazo para tomarle la mano.

-solo para decirte Nessie que ya esta la cena, tienes que cenar.-mormuro dulcemente.

-si, ya voy.- asentí.- gracias por ser los mejores padres del mundo, ustedes siempre me apoyan en todo.

- por eso somos tus padres.- contestaron mi papá y mamá al mismo tiempo. Se echaron a reír los dos con sus sonrisas que sonaban como campanadas era lindísimo oírlos reír se miraban tan hermosos me uní a ellos, era increíble que fueran así de pensaran lo mismo. Bueno algunas veces.

Esa noche me acompañaron a cenar, claro ellos viéndome porque ni de chiste que los hacia comer de lo mío, siempre se me había hecho mejor alimentarme de sangre, es mi alimento favorito y lo único con el que poda acompañar, pero para no perder mi segunda naturalidad de mitad humana comía comestibles. Y era genial que mamá supera cocinar, es lo que aprendió muy bien de su vida humana. Cocinaba bien. Pero me gusta mas ser "vegetariana".


End file.
